Kai (Jinzou Shoujo)
Kai is the main antagonist of the manga Jinzou Shoujo. History Early life Not much is known about his early life except that he is an alchemist who studies cloning, creating mythological based creatures and immortality that he lived for 240 Years. Present Kai described his work as a bit like combining doctor and life insurance agency and cloned people and have the clones experience virtual reality paradise until they get used as replacement bodies by killing the clones and transplanting the brains of his clients into the bodies of the clones he killed and he also runs shinseimei academy and most of the students are children of wealthy people and seventeen years ago Satonaka's father came to Kai for two clone bodies for his son the two clones were growing well in their life support tanks until they died in their life support tanks and at the same time Satonaka suffered a car accident then his assistant revealed a third clone whom the assistant give to two people who adopted the clone and named the clone Misumi Yutaka then Kai ordered Hihaku to kill his assistant and sent his creation the Crow to take Misumi Yutaka's body and killed Misumi Yutaka's adopted parents and Kai tells the Crow to dispose of the Brain only for the Crow to leave it in an alley to eat another human eventually Misumi Yutaka's brain is found by Anjin Hiruma and is now goes by the name Nina and Kai eventually found out about the Crow's failure and orders the Crow to kill Nina to hide evidences of his illegal activity eventually the Crow got killed by Nina and then Johnny Biscuit decided to try and kill Nina and killed three thugs and is about to kill Nina only for Kai to s how up and Kai called Johnny out on his leaving three bodies behind and Kei ordered Banra to eat the corpses and kill Johnny Biscuit and Banra tries to eat Nina only for Kai to order Banra to not eat Nina and to take Souku Nakahara to her home in human form after Hihaku changed her cloths with her and then he captures Nina and finds out how well build Nina's body is built with not signs of string and molested Nina's body at hte same time and tells Nina about his illegal business and revealing to Nina about being a clone of Satonaka and Nina transforms into an artificial fairy in front of him and he also reveal to Nina that Souku Nakahara is to also have her brain transplanted and Nina has a hard time thinking and he ordered Hihaku to restrain Nina and then Ushev, Anjin Hiruma and Meaton rescued Nina and Kai tells Angin how fascinating his work is offers Angin to be his partner and Kai tells his creation to capture Angin only for Ushev to save Nina and Anjin later on Anjin found a tracking device on Nina's vagina and destroyed it but Kai sends a package to Nina and Angin about keeping Meaton and Ushev hostage and Angin gose to Kai's lab and Kai tells Angin about his plans and Kai sends three of his insect based creations to kill Souku Nakahara in order to have her brain transplanted to a clone body and Souku revealed to Nina about her father making a deal with Kai and her engage marriage to him and that Kai did not actually care about her and wants to use her fortune to advance his sinister plans then Nina revealed Kai's plans to Satonaka and about Satonaka being her DNA template and Satonaka lured Kai to a trap and locked Kai in the Door and revealed that he found out about Kai's twisted nature eventually Kai tricked Satonaka and killed him. Downfall Kai then confronts Nina and Anjin in his lap and Nina is about to kill him only for the fail safe to activate and Kai molest and kissed Nina only for Angin to reveal that he sets up a portal that sends his creature and his clones to another world and Kai breaks down about his plans falling apart and Angin sends Nina out of the portal and Kai's final fate is unknown. Creations *Hihaku *Crow *Banra *Johnny Biscuit Trivia *He bears a similar role to Michael Drucker as both are villains who illegally cloned people and using the clones are resources, both act abusive to their creations, both created their series protagonists by cloning(Nina to Kai and Gibson's Clone to Drucker) and both plan on eliminating the the protagonists they created in order hide their illegal activity, But unlike Drucker, Kai transplants the brains of his clients inside the bodies of their clone rather than giving the clones the memories of their originals as well already being immortal by the age of 240 while Drucker only uplouds copies of his mind into his own clones. Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male